


Who's It?

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Playing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A short fanfic based on the beginning of the SpongeBob episode, Wreck of the Mauna Loa.





	Who's It?

(Lumpy and Tootie are playing tag and laughing. Lumpy catches up to Tootie and touches the back of her shoulder with his forefinger.)

Lumpy: You're it!

(Tootie stops as Lumpy runs past her, laughing as he goes. Tootie then begins running after him with a playful smile.)

Tootie: But not for long!

(She holds out her forefinger as she chases him; both are still laughing.)

Lumpy: Hey, try and catch me, Tootie!

(Due to not looking where he is going, however, he runs into Tootie; neither of them are hurt, but Lumpy briefly rubs his head. Tootie then touches the front of his shoulder with her forefinger.)

Tootie: Lumpy, you're it! (Lumpy groans in slight frustration.)

Lumpy: Oh! This game's too hard.

Tootie: (gets an idea) I know - what if both of us are it?

Lumpy: But then, who's gonna be... not it?

Tootie: Exactly. Neither of us will know!

Lumpy: Oh... (smiles) I like not knowing. Let's play!

(They then run around with their forefingers out, repeating the following as they do so.)

Tootie: I'm it!

Lumpy: I'm it!

Tootie: I'm it!

Lumpy: I'm it!


End file.
